


In Sickness and in Health

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Confession, First Kiss, Getting Together, How is that not a tag, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Ignis catches a cold and Prompto is left to play nursemaid.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protect-him (protect_him)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/gifts).



Ignis attempted to get out of bed, but his limbs were simply too heavy to cooperate and Prompto had very literally tucked him in. He was trapped in bed. And it wasn't even his own bed. He had fainted at Noct's, and Noct had called them both in sick after carrying Ignis into the guest bedroom. Now he and Prompto were doing goodness knows what to the kitchen without his supervision. 

The door creaked open and Prompto stuck his head through the door. He gave Ignis a smile that made Ignis's stomach do flips, and had nothing to do with his fever induced nausea.

"He's awake," Prompto said quietly. He pushed the door further open and he stepped in with a mug of steaming tea. Noct followed, carefully bearing a tray in his arms. Ignis wriggled to free his arms and sit up against the headboard.

"Feel any better?" Prompto asked. Noct set the tray down to see a bowl of chickatrice and noodle soup, some crackers and a glass of orange juice. Prompto placed the mug of tea on the nightstand.

"A touch," Ignis said. His voice was a rasp in his throat and he frowned.

"Eat what you can, for now. I'll bring you some medicine when you're done," Prompto said. Noct had already retreated from the room, but Prompto lingered a bit longer.

"Thank you, darling," Ignis said. He reached for the spoon and failed to notice how red Prompto's face had gotten.

Prompto left the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ignis ate as much of the soup as he could. It seemed Noct had managed to locate Ignis's recipe book, and the pair had done a fair job following along. He finished the orange juice and had only managed to sip the tea. He had never much liked it, but the honey Prompto had used to sweeten it would help.

The door opened and Prompto stuck his head in.

"Ready for your meds?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Ignis said. Prompto gave him a smile as he stepped in. He handed Ignis a glass of water and shook a pair of gel capsules out of their bright orange bottle into Ignis's free hand.

"Take those and get some rest. Noct got called to the Citadel, he said it wouldn't wait. Gladio came and picked him up. I'll leave the door open a crack so I can hear you if you need anything."

Prompto picked up the tray and Ignis settled down to shut his eyes. The china on the tray rattled a little, and gentle fingers brushed some of his hair from his brow. It felt strange to be taken care of like this, but Ignis certainly didn't hate it. He shut his eyes and let himself relax.

* * *

When Ignis next woke up Prompto was seated on the floor, which his back to the bed. He looked like he had dozed off. There was an odd pressure against one hand and when he looked, he saw that his hand was entwined with Prompto's. Ignis lightly squeezed Prompto's hand and watched him awaken.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Quite."

Prompto slipped his hand from Ignis's, and he found that he missed the warmth of it already.

"Here, let me check your temperature. You weren't feverish earlier, but let's make sure," Prompto said. He reached up and pressed the back of his hand to Ignis's forehead. "Feels fine to me. Hungry?"

"Not at the moment, no. Perhaps more water."

"Sure thing."

Prompto grabbed the glass from the nightstand and slipped from the room. Ignis let himself relax against the bedding with a sigh.

Ignis liked Prompto. He was a sweet, thoughtful young man. Except Ignis was fairly sure he was in love with Prompto at this point. And being around him while not in full control of himself was his worst nightmare. What if he said something to make their friendship awkward. Or worse, chase Prompto off entirely.

"Hey, what's got you all tense?" Prompto asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of Ignis's hand again.

"It's nothing. I'm quite alright with you tending to me," Ignis said. Prompto's cheeks reddened and he looked so very fetching like that.

"O-oh. I didn't - I didn't know you thought that way about me."

"Did I say that aloud?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh. My apologies, that wasn't entirely appropriate for me to say."

"Dude, it's okay. I mean, it would have been nice if you said that when you aren't horribly sick. But I'll take what I can get," Prompto said. "Knowing that you think I'm good looking at all is like a dream come true."

"Well, you are gorgeous and I should very much like to kiss you," Ignis blurted out.

Whatever Prompto was going to say next was caught in his throat.

"K-kiss?"

"Is that something you're not interested in?"

"Oh no, yeah, definitely, I would love to kiss you. Like I would do it right now if it meant I didn't catch your cold."

Ignis laughed until it set off a coughing fit.

"Well, I suppose we can't have that. What would I do if my adorable nurse were to fall ill?"

Prompto sputtered. "Me? Adorable?"

"Certainly." Ignis reached out and tugged Prompto closer until he was leaning over him. "You are simply, one of the most beautiful people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Prompto Argentum."

Prompto's eyes flicked back and form between Ignis's eyes and lips.

"Oh screw it."

He leaned down and kissed Ignis. A tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with the cold loosened the longer they kissed. But they had to separate eventually. One of Ignis's hands found it's way into Prompto's hair, and he was tugging just enough to make a little whimper fall from his lips.

"Oh I wish I was in full health right now."

"You and me both," Prompto said. "But hey, once you're better, and assuming I get sick, I'm better, I'll be all yours."

"I'll hold you to that," Ignis said. Prompto grinned and leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
